pathfinderponificationprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
What is this place?
Lost? Confused? Not entirely sure whats going on? You're in the right place! Here I'll hope to alleviate some of that confusion by letting people know what the heck I'm babbling on about in the rest of this wiki. So then, without further ado, on to the questions! What is a Pen and Paper roleplaying game? I'm not the most apt when it comes to explaining such things, so I'll let our good friends at Wizards of the Coast have a go: "A pen and paper roleplaying game is a game of your imagination in which you participate in thrilling adventures and dangerous quests by taking on the role of a hero—a character you create. Your character might be a strong fighter or a clever rogue, a devout cleric or a powerful wizard. With a few trusted allies at your side, you explore ruins and monster-filled dungeons in search of treasure. The game offers endless possibilities and a multitude of choices—more choices than even the most sophisticated computer game, because you can do whatever you can imagine." (Not perfect, but a good basic idea; I'll revise it later) What is Pathfinder? Quoting Wikipedia; "The Pathfinder Roleplaying Game (abbreviated as PFRPG) is a fantasy role-playing game (RPG) first published in 2009 by Paizo Publishing. It extends and modifies the Revised 3rd Edition Dungeons & Dragons' game rules published by Wizards of the Coast under the Open Game License, and was designed over the course of a year with the help of gamers who could download the playtest versions of the game, try the system and post their feedback on Paizo's website. Announced in March 2008, the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game was released in August 2009. The PFRPG is intended to be backward-compatible with D&D3.5, while addressing some of its issues." So "3.5 with bugfixes", in a nutshell. Any familiar with 3.0 or 3.5 will find this instantly recogniseable, and for any who aren't, is uses the D20 system and the standard array of six stats, Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma, along with point-based skills to flesh characters out and 'feats' to give them an edge in thier specialisation. Characters have a race and class, and levels range from 1 to 20, with levels 21 and above referred to as "Epic". What is a Campaign Setting? To quote Wikipedia once more, "A campaign setting is usually a fictional world which serves as a setting for a role-playing game or wargame campaign. A campaign is a series of individual adventures, and a campaign setting is the world in which such adventures and campaigns take place." Some examples of Campaign Settings are Eberron, Forgotten Realms, and the Black Sun campaign setting. Campaign settings come in many different shapes and sizes. One might simply be a map used to help visualise locations for the player. One might be a sprawling city, with detail down to the last alleyway; My plan is to do both. The vastness of Equestria and Beyond, all the way down to the finest details. Why Pathfinder? Words words words Why Ponies? It has already been scientifically proven that Ponies are objectively the Best Thing. With that in mind, why waste time with anything else?